GTA United: Friendship Is Magic
by c.j.wong40
Summary: When the multiverse of universes is tearing apart, twelve men have to band up as a team to work together to save the multiverse. Will they learn about the magic of friendship on their journey while at two different realms, Canterlot High and Ponyville? Rated M for explict language. Also contains some fantasy stuff involving a professor, random gadgets and unbelievable plot hole.
1. The Prologue

It was a normal day in the space-time continuum for Professor Prestige. He's the one-of-a-kind scientist, monitoring the space-time continuum to ensure peace and balance in the universe. Not just any regular universe, though. He could monitor every single universe in the multiverse.

However, he had a strange feeling that something large and bad was going to happen, so he investigated this strange distortion.

"Hmm...nope...nu-uh..." the professor said as he went through universe by universe, looking at his Pocket Pad, in which he used to moniter the universes and manage from there.

"Ah-ha!" the professor exclaimed as he found the distorted universe. It appeared to be, coincidentally, a My Little Pony universe, in the Friendship is Magic world. The Professor decided to find out what was causing the distortion, so he travelled to the universe in his "Box of Wonders".

When he arrived at the distorted world, he saw what appeared to him as a peaceful land, filled with a pony population around the land. However, he saw impending danger of what appeared to be mindless zombie-like humans, controlled by a fiery-looking female gargoyle controlling the horde, along with two smaller male companions as her sidekicks.

"This is bad," the Prof thought to himself. "Very bad. I'm really gonna need some help with dispelling this great evil and restoring peace and balance to this world, and the multiverse."

With that, he set forth, looking for help to dispel the great evil upon the land.

The Prof himself looked through multiple universes through his pad, hoping to find suitable candidates for the job. As he read the name of the world, he also wanted the candidates to band up together as friends to promote the magic of friendship around the multiverse.

After looking through multiple fandoms and universes, he had found one particular universe that could help him and the multiverse altogether. The Grand Theft Auto universe. Consisting of multiple protagonists, the Prof wanted to get the guys together, so he set forth for his next stop: Liberty City, in 2001.

Meanwhile, in the GTA universe...

2001, Liberty City, Staunton Island

Claude Speed, after having put down Catalina, his ex-girlfriend, for betraying him and left him for dead, and dropping off his current girlfriend, Maria, was taking a drive around the streets of Staunton Island in his newly jacked Stinger, when a strange, bright light, appeared in front of him, out of nowhere. He stopped his car, and got out, preparing his AK47 just in case. Meanwhile, nearby pedestrians ran away from the blinding light that showed up from nowhere. Claude covered his eyes slightly as he heard a voice from the light.

"Come with me, friend. I have a job for you to do," the voice said to Claude.

With nothing else in consideration to do in Liberty City, Claude walked toward the light.

As soon as he stepped a few feet from the light, in an instant, it vanished, taking Claude along with it.

1986, Vice City, Starfish Island

Tommy Vercetti, just after killing Sonny Forelli, who had set him up a long time ago, along with Lance Vance, who betrayed Tommy at the last minute, was sitting in his office in his mansion, located on Starfish Island. He was discussing things with Ken Rosenburg, his lawyer.

"Okay, Tommy, there's still lots of things here for us to clean up," Ken began. "We got the Print Works, the Malibu Club, the Kaufman Cabs depot..."

"Shut it, Ken," Tommy responded. "Relax. There's still lots of improvement for property development here in Vice City. We just need to..."

Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by one of Tommy's gang storming into his office.

"Boss, we've got trouble, on the roof," the gang member said to Tommy.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"There seems to be some weird-looking light just upstairs, Boss."

"I'll handle this," Tommy said as he dismissed the gang member. He grabbed his M4 from the office table of his, and went up to the roof.

When Tommy arrived onto the rooftop, he saw some of his gang backing up from the strange light, aiming their Colt .45s and Micro Uzis at the light, just in case. Just then, a voice was heard.

"Tommy, I need you on a particular job to be completed," the voice said.

"Wait, what job? And why should I care?" Tommy asked.

"It depends on the fate of the multiverse! And if you don't intervene, all the universes, even your world, will soon be no more! Just step through the light, and all will be answered!" the voice answered.

With no other choice upon hearing the news, Tommy decided to take the job. He stepped into the light, and he disappeared, just before his gang's eyes as the light vanished.

1992, San Andreas, Los Santos

Carl Johnson, after having killed Big Smoke, witnessing Tenpenny's death, and meeting up with his friends, discussing about future events, and was just about to leave the Johnson House, when all of a sudden, a blinding light appeared inside the house, just before the main door.

"What the fuck was that?" Sweet asked.

"Holy shit!" Cesar exclaimed.

"Woah!" Kendl said.

"What the fuck!" Carl said.

"Carl, the multiverse is in danger! I need you to save it!" the voice said.

"For what?" Carl asked.

"I'll answer the question later. Just step through the light!"

"Just go, CJ. The universe of our is at stake!" Sweet said.

"Go save the world and stuff, holmes!" Cesar added.

With no doubts in mind, Carl walked through the light, disappearing upon contact.

1998, Liberty City, Portland

Toni Cipriani, who had finished off Massimo Torini, along with the Sicilians, was relaxing in his Portland apartment, pondering over the half a million dollars he was paid by his boss, Salvatore. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that he was not paid the million dollars he was promised, so he decided to take a stroll around Saint Mark's.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he suddenly saw a bright light on the middle of the road. Nearby cars swerved around the light as they attempted to avoid the strange phenomenon from nowhere.

"Toni! I need you on a mission to save the multiverse!" a voice boomed from the light.

"Hey! Why should I be bothered?" Toni replied.

"Your world will be destroyed if you don't help! Step through the light, and your questions will be answered!"

Upon hearing this, Toni followed the instructions of the voice, stepping into the light, and then mysteriously vanishing along with the light.

1984, Vice City, Mainland Downtown

Victor Vance, just after killing Diego Mendez and Jerry Martinez at the Mendez hideout's roof in Downtown, was about to set off with his brother, Lance Vance, in his brother's black and yellow Maverick, to settle medical fees for their other brother, Pete, when all of a sudden, a blinding light showed up from nowhere, on the roof.

"Vic! I need your help! I need you to save the multiverse!" a voice said.

"Hey, wait a minute, what in the world's going on?" Vic asked.

"No time to lose! We must make haste! Step into the light, and all will be answered!"

"Lance, you take care of the family while I'm away. Don't goof this up!" Vic told Lance, before he set foot into the light.

"You got it, bro," Lance said, before bidding farewell to his brother.

As soon as Vic stepped into the light, he vanished, along with the light.

2009, Liberty City, Algonquin

After being dealt with a series of events, the four protagonists of the series(Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez and Huang Lee) were all in Bahamas Mamas, a nightclub, attempting to put away all the things that had happened to them. For Niko, it was losing his girlfriend, Kate McReary. For Johnny, it was witnessing Billy Grey betraying The Lost, and Johnny having no choice but to kill him for turning states evidence against The Lost. For Huang, it was finding out that his uncle, Wu Lee, was behind all the mess that he made for the Triads. For Luis, however, was somewhat glad that all his troubles were gone, after killing Ray Bulgarin. The four were in the nightclub, getting a drink from the bar.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, surprising everyone in the club.

"Someone call security!" one of the people shouted. The crowd of people ran out of the club.

"Niko, Johnny, Luis, Huang, I need all of you on a mission to save the multiverse," a voice boomed from the light.

"Wait a minute, did I just hear a voice from that...thing?" Niko asked.

"No time to explain! The multiverse is at stake!" the voice answered.

"Why should we even help you? We've got problems of our own," Johnny said.

"Look, if you guys don't help, your world will be destroyed!"

"Ah, man..." Luis said to himself. "Here we go again..."

"So how do we help?" Huang asked.

"Just step through the light, and all will be answered!"

After hearing this, the group of four walked through the light. As soon as the last person stepped into the light, it disappeared.

2013, San Andreas, Los Santos

After killing all of their enemies, Devin Weston, Steve Haines, Stretch and Wei Cheng, the trio of friends, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips and Michael De Santa, were all hanging out in Michael's mansion, sitting on the couch, watching one of Michael's favorite '80s movie, when suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of the trio.

"Franklin, Trevor, Michael, I need the three of you on a mission to save the multiverse!" a voice boomed from the light.

"Hey, you're blocking the screen!" Michael shouted to the voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Trevor asked the voice.

"And why should we save the so-called multiverse?" Franklin asked.

"No time to explain, the multiverse is at stake! Walk through the light, and all will be answered!"

Without further consideration, the trio stepped through the light, disappearing once they stepped through the light.

What everyone didn't know that, was the twelve of them would be put through a lot of things, together in the upcoming crazy adventure.


	2. A Friendly Reunion

As each and every GTA protagonist walked through the light, they all found themselves in a strange and large white room, filled with state-of-the-art technology and weird-looking gadgets. As they stepped foot into the room, they saw each other in the same room. Everyone traded surprised looks at each other.

"What the fuck?" Trevor said as he saw Johnny, still alive. "Johnny, you little piece of shit!"

Johnny looked up, seeing a very angry Trevor charging towards him.

"What the hell?" Johnny said as he jumped put of Trevor's way, dodging the charge.

When Trevor missed charging at his target, he couldn't stop in time and knocked into Niko and Toni.

"You fucking moron!" Niko shouted at Trevor, just after recovering from the charge.

"What was that for?" Toni replied.

"Alright, that's it!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling out his M4, and firing a few shots into the air from his gun. This surprised everyone.

"Woah, woah, woah," Michael said. "Don't shoot anyone here. Just calm down."

"Damn," Carl said to Michael. "You know how to control the crowd, dude."

"I suppose everyone's done arguing here?"

Just then, a familiar voice announced throughout the room. Everyone stopped arguing upon hearing the voice.

"Now I suppose the twelve of you are wondering, what you guys are doing here, and why I have called upon your help on a certain, delicate situation that I could use your help with," the voice began.

"Hey, we came all the way, out of our 'worlds', for fucking what?" Trevor asked.

"Hold your horses," the voice attempted to calm down the group. "And speaking of horses, I'm sending the twelve of you, on an assignment to get rid of a distortion located in a pony-related world."

"Yeah, right," Niko retorted.

"As if, we've already got problems back in our worlds," Tommy continued.

"Why should we even do this? It's not like it's any of our business," Toni asked.

"The problem is, if you guys don't intervene, then the whole multiverse, including your worlds as well, will be destroyed," the voice answered. "Now, hold on for a sec."

A while later, a figure stepped into the room. As the figure came closer to the group, the twelve men saw what appeared to them as an aging old man, in a lab coat, with strange devices held in his hands.

"I suppose I haven't given a proper introduction to the twelve of you. I'm Professor Prestige, peacekeeper and balancer of the multiverse. I know your backgrounds, and your names, but most of you don't know each other." the Prof introduced himself.

"Well, shit, man, that's true..." Franklin responded.

"And, let me, brief you guys on the situation that's threatening the multiverse..." the Prof said, showing the whole gang a brief situation of what was going to happen.

Immediately, the gang of twelve saw what appeared to be a large-looking TV screen, only that it was a holograph and it was not solid, but it displayed what appeared to be a scene from a movie. On the screen, the gang saw six teenage-lookalike girls, battling against the same demonic-looking creature that the Prof saw earlier. However, it seemed that the demonic creature was winning, defeating the six girls, and unleashing a horde of mindless zombie-like creatures toward another dimension.

"So, how are we supposed to help save the world and stuff?" Vic asked.

"That's where you guys come in," the professor stated. "I have noticed your skills in many useful ways, and your strength."

"And that is..." Michael said.

"The way you handle guns, weapons, and the driving of vehicles," the Prof replied. "These skills you possess are remarkable, and so, all of you are assigned to this mission that I'm giving you guys. Your mission, is to go to that particular universe that you have just seen on the screen, and stop whatever evil is in that universe."

"And what would we get?" Luis asked the Prof.

"I don't exactly have cash on me, which you guys get paid for doing your job. But, I will give each of you a nice and useful gadget, that'll help you," the Prof replied.

"Alright, man, so where do we start?" Carl asked.

"I'm sending the twelve of you to the universe that I was talking about, known as the Equestria Girls universe, filled with people. All of you will be enrolled in a school called Canterlot High, and you will all blend in there as students.

"Wait, we gotta go back to school? Man..." Vic said. "But why?"

"I suspect that the cause of the distortion is located within the school compound, and I want you to get in there and find the cause of the problem. Also, you'll meet some people there that will help you on your quest," the Prof explained. "Oh, and I have prepared accommodations for the lot of you. A penthouse suite, while you guys are there, and some gadgets that'll help you in your journey. Only I need a leader for the group to take charge as I won't be there personally ..."

"Alright, I'll do it," Michael volunteered, stepping forward.

"Very well then, the rest is settled. I just need to set up some ground rules and distribute the gadgets that you'll need while in the universe, and then all of you will be on your way," the Prof stated, gesturing to Michael to follow him. "Michael, if you'll follow me for a sec."

"Sure thing, Prof," Michael said, following the professor.

"Meanwhile, the rest of you can wait out here for a moment, and introduce yourselves to each other," the Prof said to the gang, as he and Michael stepped out of the room.

As the remaining eleven men stood in the room, they began trading looks at each other. Then, Tommy started the conversation.

"Since the Prof wanted us to do whatever job he asked, I guess we should give ourselves an intro to each other," Tommy said. "I'm Tommy Vercetti, leader of the Vercetti Gang in Vice City."

"I'm Carl Johnson, I run the Grove Street Families in Los Santos, along with my brother," Carl said.

"I'm Toni Cipriani, capo of the Leone Family in Liberty City," Toni said.

"I'm Vic Vance, and I run the Vance Crime Family in Vice City," Vic said.

" I am Niko Bellic, and I am just a regular guy in Liberty City," Niko said.

"Klebliz. Johnny Klebliz. I'm in charge of The Lost Motorcycle Club in Liberty City," Johnny said.

"I'm Luis Lopez, I'm a nightclub bouncer at Maisonette 9 and Hercules, all in Liberty City," Luis said.

"I'm Franklin. Franklin Clinton, I'm with the Families in Los Santos," Franklin said.

"I am Trevor Phillips, I run my enterprise down in Blaine County," Trevor said, before pointing at Claude. "And who's the mute moron over there?"

"I think his name's Claude. Claude Speed, a regular in Liberty City, just like me," Niko answered. Claude nodded his head.

As soon as everyone introduced themselves, the professor and Michael stepped into the room, carrying a load of gadgets to be used.

"Okay, Michael, put the gadgets down here," the Prof gestured to Michael as he moved to where the Prof gestured him, and placed down the stuff he was carrying.

"These, gentlemen, are the gadgets that you guys'll be using in your journey," the Prof began explaining.

" This is the Bat-a-tron 3000, meant to stun anyone who gets hit by it. Claude will be using this gadget,"the Prof stated, pointing at what appeared to be a baseball bat, coming with additional attachments attached around it. "These are the Stun Guns, coming in a large variety of different models, but it'll still get the job done," the Prof explained to the group. "Well, obviously, it'll stun someone when the shot fired hits a target. It won't kill, but it's still useful. There's pretty much tons of different models for the guns, all mainly based on your world weapons such as the M4, and most of you will be hanging onto it."

The Prof then moved on to the next gadget.

"This, may look like a pair of fingerless gloves, but it's really a tracking device that can locate items, people and more, and it's meant for Niko," the Prof explained. " Besides, it looks good on him."

"Okay..." Niko was surprised.

"And the rest of the useful gadgets you'll need are in the aforementioned penthouse suite. I'm going to leave the gadgets here into a box that you'll bring along. Now, for the ground rules," the Prof began explaining the rules as he placed the gadgets he displayed to the group into a cardboard box. " One, you are not allowed to hurt, injure or even kill anyone while in that universe. As from what I have observed, they do not react with violence, unlike, in your worlds. Doing so will result in an imbalance across the multiverse, and may affect your worlds."

"Aww..." Trevor sighed in disappointment upon hearing what the Prof said.

"Two, you are not allowed to rob or steal from the people there, or even start things such as syndicate groups or even wars on the streets. I have provided enough expenses for all of you to use while in the universe," the Prof continued. "Three, you are not allowed to use explicit language while in the universe. I know almost all of you use it every now and there, but, there's no exceptions, due to there being a peaceful place. Four, no misusing of the gadgets that I've given you. You are only to use the gadgets in times of need, and not for fun or for your own personal use. Five, as all of you will be in school, please do be on your best behavior while in school. You don't wanna give away your identity that all of you are from other dimensions. And six, you are not allowed to give away information about the mission that I have assigned you. We don't want unwanted attention to be drawn to you guys."

"You know what? Let's just get this gig movin'," Franklin said.

The Prof then opened up a portal, which led to the Equestria Girls universe.

"Alright, the gateway to the universe that I spoke of is here. Walk through, and you'll find yourselves in the penthouse suite," the professor instructed. "Before you do so, though, grab the box of gadgets and bring it along with you."

Soon, the group walked into the portal, one by one. Franklin grabbed the box containing the gadgets and walked into the portal. As Michael, who was the last to step in, was stopped by the Prof.

"Hold it, Michael. I would like to pass you this," the Prof said to Michael, as he took out a folder.

"Prof, what's this for?" Michael asked.

"Michael, this file contains information about the place that you and the rest will be in. There's a map for reference, instruction manuals for the various gadgets and a list of gadgets for the gang. Do look out for them," the Prof said.

"You got it, Prof," Michael said, before he stepped into the portal.

As soon as Michael disappeared after walking into the portal, the Prof closed the portal.

"I only hope they all get along and work together," the Prof said to himself.


	3. First Night

After traveling through the portal to the Equestria Girls dimension, the twelve men all found themselves in a large, penthouse suite, just like what the Prof said. The suite itself came with multiple rooms, consisting of bedrooms, toilets and changing rooms. Everyone was surprised to find out that the penthouse had accommodations that suited to their needs. However, it was late at night.

"Alright, so when we gonna go back to school?" Carl asked.

"Tomorrow," Michael answered. "It's late and we best get ready to sleep."

"Okay," Luis replied. "But where we gonna sleep?"

"In the bedrooms, duh," Tommy stated.

"Nah, let's just do something meaningful," Trevor said, walking away toward the living room.

"Man, I'm tired. I'ma take this room for myself," Franklin said to Michael as he walked toward one of the bedrooms.

"Suit yourself," Michael said. "You guys can just pick any room you wanna sleep in, or do what you wanna do, cause I really don't care, and I'm just gonna go to the bathroom to bathe."

"Okay, I'm just going to follow suit and sleep as well," Niko said, walking toward another bedroom for himself.

"Me too," Huang said as he too approached one of the bedrooms to sleep in.

The rest of the group split up and decided to explore the rest of the penthouse.

A while later...

After bathing, Michael changed into a new set of clothes from his own wardrobe, thanks to the professor's Wardrobe-2000, which could materialize any set of clothes from the user's wardrobe back from the user's universe. Afterward, he went into a bedroom and slept as he was very tired.

Meanwhile, Carl, Toni and Claude were hanging out in the kitchen, with Toni cooking up his family's secret recipe for spaghetti, and Carl having a conversation with Claude, while both men were drinking beer.

"So, I heard you was with Catalina. How she doin'?" Carl asked Claude.

Claude responded with him doing an action of cutting through his throat, with the movement of his arm.

"So she dead?" Carl asked. Claude then responded by nodding his head.

"Guess she deserved it," Carl said, pouring another cup of beer from the bottle.

"Anyone want spaghetti?" Toni asked, serving the spaghetti that he just cooked, and he divided the food into three plates.

"Alright, I'll give it a try, homie," Carl said. "I haven't tried eating Italian food before."

Claude took a plate and began eating his plate of food.

Meanwhile, Trevor, Johnny, Vic, Tommy and Luis were in the living room, with Trevor playing a PS3 version of GTA IV, and actually rage quitting as he got wasted by multiple cops while on a rampage of killing everyone on screen and destroying all vehicles on scene, with Johnny and Luis watching Trevor play, and Tommy and Vic, conversing over their life in Vice City.

"No!" Trevor exclaimed in anger, before sobbing, due to the fact that in-game, Niko had just died from the cops. "Why must the cops ruin everything? Why?"

"Hey, man, it's just a game," Johnny said, attempting to calm Trevor down. "There's no need to get vexed with it."

"You know what, Johnny," Trevor responded. "I should have killed you from long ago, when I smashed your brains all over the ground!"

"Woah," Luis said, also trying to calm Trevor down. "Take it easy, man."

"Yeah, like what he said. Just chill," Tommy said, before turning back to the conversation with Vic. "So, about your military life..."

"Yeah, I joined the army, just to make some money," Vic responded. "Little did I know that Martinez got me kicked out from the army, and I was forced to run a criminal empire to make the money I needed to help my brother."

"Wait, your brother, Lance?" Tommy asked.

"Not me, but another brother of mine," Vic said. "But, why do you think it was Lance?"

"That's because I killed Lance, at least in my world."

"Well, why did you?"

"That's because he betrayed me at the last minute, and he had already joined forces with Sonny. Backstabbing moron. I hope he really deserved it."

"I don't know whether I should agree with you, although my brother can be a real pain sometimes."

"For that, I gotta agree."

After a while of getting along throughout the night, the remaining men were sleepy and tired, so Luis went to bathe before sleeping in one of the bedrooms, Vic, Tommy, Toni, Carl, and Claude went into different bedrooms and Johnny and Trevor sleeping on the couch in the living room, with all the lights off.

Throughout the night, Michael was sleeping, when suddenly, he had a strange vision of the Professor, in his dream.

"What the? Prof, is that you?" Michael asked the figure, who looked very similar to the professor.

"Yes, Michael," the figure answered. "Listen, I don't have much time here. I need to inform you something, something very important."

"So, what is it?" Michael asked.

"I have seen the future. There will be six people, or technically seven, if you include a dog, who will all be very important people that you and your gang must meet, especially the purple-haired one and her pet dog. They will help you on your quest to rid this world of the great evil that lies here," the prof said.

"When will it happen?"

"Soon, very soon. You and your group must be prepared for the challenges that lie ahead!"

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through.

"I must leave now, before too much damage is caused in visiting universes," the professor said to Michael.

"Wait!" Michael called out. "What if..."

"I gotta go now. Just remember! Friendship...is magic!"

All of a sudden, the Prof vanished.

"Argh!" Michael suddenly woke up, shaken by the dream that he just had. "Okay, it was just a dream. Take it easy," he attempted to calm himself down. Once he calmed down, he lied on the bed of his, wondering who were the seven people that the professor was talking about.

"If they are all in the school the Prof was talking about, then that's where we'll be heading," he thought to himself, before going back to sleep.


End file.
